I Do Love You, Baka
by Raiha Laf Qyaza
Summary: Sasuke sudah meyakinkan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkan Konoha lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan bunga itu kesepian. Tapi ia harus tahu, apakah bunga itu masih membutuhkannya setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan?


Hei~ Aku kembali ke fandom ini. Gak ngeksis sih, sebenernya. Haha. Tapi aku nge fans berat sama pair ini, jadi bagi yang suka, silakan baca!

Love,

Raiha.

* * *

**I Do Love You, Baka**

**By : Raiha Laf Qyaza**

**Pair : Sasuke/Sakura**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Malam itu cerah di Konoha. Sang rembulan berpendar dengan cahayanya yang terkesan lembut dan hangat diatas kedua Shinobi yang sedang duduk berdampingan di kursi dekat gerbang keluar Konoha.

Seorang Uchiha dan seorang Haruno.

Benar, sang Uchiha sudah kembali ke Konoha dan perang sudah berakhir. Semuanya sudah berakhir, kedamaian akhirnya telah didapatkan oleh seluruh dunia. Naruto telah membuktikannya, kedamaian itu ada, namun memang hanya bisa di dapatkan jika semuanya berjuang demi mendapatkannya.

Sekarang begitu kedamaian telah didapatkan, seluruh warga Konoha hanya perlu menerima Sasuke kembali, dan walau sebagian tidak setuju atas kerusakan yang telah diperbuat olehnya, Naruto meminta mereka semua untuk mengerti. Sakura sendiripun sampai melakukan _dogeza_ sambil menangis, memohon kepada warga Konoha untuk mengerti. Mereka berdua bersikeras menentang keputusan warga yang memberontak atas permintaan mereka sampai akhirnya Kakashi datang menenangkan mereka semua.

Seluruh hari-hari itu telah berlalu, semuanya sudah berakhir. Namun bagi Sasuke ini semua hanyalah permulaan. Permulaan untuk memulai hidup yang tenang tanpa ambisi atau apapun yang telah membebaninya selama ini. Karena itulah ia sekarang berada di sini bersama Sakura, untuk memperbaiki segalanya.

Angin berhembus pelan menemani kesunyian mereka sambil menerbangkan beberapa bunga sakura yang berguguran.

"Jadi kenapa kau memanggilku kesini, Sasuke-kun?" Setelah beberapa saat keheningan menemani mereka, Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya bertanya santai dengan seulas senyuman yang mungkin ditujukan kepada Sasuke, namun karena Sakura tidak sedang menatap Sasuke, jadi sulit dimengerti.

Sasuke melirik sekilas kepada Sakura, lalu membuka mulutnya, "Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sakura menoleh kepada Sasuke, memandangi ekspresinya. Jujur, Sakura kaget ditanyai seperti itu. Jadi Sasuke mengajaknya kemari bukan karena ada keperluan? Lucu sekali, tidak mungkin. "Memangnya kau ingin aku berkata apa?" tanya Sakura pelan. Kedua lututnya ia tarik keatas bangku dan ia memeluk lututnya erat.

Sasuke mendelik kepadanya, "Cih, kau lebih cerewet daripada aku, jadi tolong bantu aku sedikit," tukasnya kasar.

Sakura tertegun sebentar. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil kepada Sasuke. "Kau tidak berubah, Sasuke-kun. Aku memang masih menyebalkan ya?"

Sang pemuda berambut raven itu terdiam. "...tidak juga," sahutnya. "Dan kau berubah," tambah Sasuke.

Berubah? Tentu saja Sakura sudah berubah. Sakura merasa sedikit tersinggung. Apa yang Sasuke harapkan, gadis kecil yang memohonnya untuk tidak meninggalkan dirinya? Dia bukan gadis kecil itu lagi. Dia sudah bisa menerima fakta bahwa Sasuke tidak melihatnya seperti itu. Bukan berarti ia suka dengan fakta itu, tapi dia sudah belajar untuk menerima itu semua.

Tapi itu tetap menyakitkan.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Gadis berambut pink yang menangis, memohon kepadamu untuk menetap di desa?" Sakura tertawa kecil menutupi rasa sakitnya, berusaha membuat pertanyaan yang baru saja ia katakan itu sebagai candaan. "Sasuke-kun, aku juga sudah menjadi makin kuat lho, bukan hanya Naruto." Sakura mengangkat lengannya seolah-olah ia memamerkan ototnya, nadanya ia buat menjadi riang dengan sengaja.

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas. Sakura tidak main-main, ia tahu itu. Sasuke sudah merasakan betapa sakitnya mendapat pukulan dari Sakura. Ketika ia baru kembali dan akhirnya semua anggota kelompok tujuh melaksanakan latihan lagi bersama-sama, Naruto dan Sakura menyerangnya habis-habisan sebagai apa yang mereka sebut 'hukuman'.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura, ia menganggap situasi ini sebagai sesuatu yang serius. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Sasuke, namun Sakura tidak ingin berkata apapun tentang perasaanya. Sakura tidak ingin mengungkit dan mengungkapkan rasa cintanya kepada Sasuke dan malah membuat Sasuke terbebani akan hal itu. Semuanya baru saja kembali normal, dan Sakura tidak ingin mengacaukannya.

"Aku... bukan gadis itu lagi," gumam Sakura kecil.

Mata Sasuke melebar sedikit sekali, namun itu sudah cukup untuk memancarkan kekagetannya. Sasuke tidak menyangka Sakura bisa mengungkit hari 'bersejarah' mereka dengan santai. Sasuke mengira bahwa selama ini itulah yang membebani Sakura, namun dia terlihat baik-baik saja akan hal itu. Apa Sakura sudah tidak mengaguminya lagi seperti dulu?

Sakit.

Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan. Setelah ia kembali, ia sudah berharap akan ini dan itu, dan sesungguhnya Sasuke tidak berpikir akan hal ini. Bahkan pikiran tentang Sakura menyukai orang lain, yang diduga Sasuke adalah Naruto, tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di daftar gulungan yang sudah ia buat di kepalanya. Jadi untuk membalas pertanyaan Sakura, tidak. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Yang ia harapkan adalah tatapan memuja Sakura yang menurutnya lucu dan manis.

Begitu tahu Sakura memang sudah melupakannya, seluruh pertemuan ini terasa tidak ada lagi artinya. Sementara Sakura memandang wajah dingin Sasuke, menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, dengan perasaan kesal Sasuke bangkit perlahan dari bangkunya dan berjalan melewatinya, lalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, meninggalkan Sakura yang tidak tampak terkejut sama sekali.

Angin berhembus lagi sementara Sasuke berjalan melawati wajah Sakura yang mengeras, menggugurkan lebih banyak bunga-bunga sakura.

Bahkan muka Sakura yang memandang lurus ke depan—dia tidak menoleh sama sekali—terlihat dingin, seperti seolah-olah sudah menduga Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya, lagi. Wajah lugu dan cerianya langsung berubah dengan cepat. Begitu Sakura melirik ke kirinya, sekali lagi yang bisa Sakura lihat hanyalah punggungnya yang dihiasi oleh lambang Uchiha. Sementara Sasuke berjalan pergi, Sakura ikut berdiri namun tidak berjalan mengikuti Sasuke, dia hanya berdiri dipunggungi oleh sang Uchiha sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk menahan amarah dan rasa kesal.

Bukan berarti Sakura tidak memperkirakannya, tapi apakah ini harus terjadi lagi? _Deja vu_ akan kenangan tiga tahun yang lalu itu terulang lagi begitu saja, dan Sakura tidak akan diam tinggal kali ini.

Belum sampai lima belas meter Sasuke berjalan, air mata Sakura terjatuh dalam diam. Air mata yang dipenuhi amarah itu terjatuh dan mengalir tanpa henti. Ia mengatupkan rahangnya keras-keras dan wajahnya terlihat benar-benar marah. Ia sudah menerima kenyatannya, namun ia tidak menyukainya, itu jelas.

Sangat jelas.

Rahangnya terbuka dan Sakura langsung melontarkan kata-kata itu, "Kenapa selalu diam saja? Tidak mau ngomong apa-apa padaku!?" serunya keras. Tidak seperti Sakura yang berumur tiga belas tahun yang saat itu yang menanyakannya dengan raut wajah terluka dan sedih, serta suara yang parau. Sakura yang sekarang jauh lebih tegar dari itu, ia berani melawan Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha yang mendengar seruan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Apakah kejadian itu akan terulang lagi? Sasuke yakin tidak. Sasuke yakin apa yang ingin dikatakan Sakura saat ini pasti berbeda dengan apa yang telah dikatakannya bertahun-tahun lalu tidak mungkin sama. Persamaan kalimat pembuka itu pasti hanya kebetulan, pikir Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau harus selalu pergi?" seru Sakura lagi, tidak memedulikan rasa malu, itu urusan belakangan. Selama ini Sakura sudah menahannya, jangan harap ia akan menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Sasuke tidak membalikkan tubuhnya, memancing semua pertanyaan yang ia tahu ingin Sakura lontrarkan. Dengan sengaja Sasuke memunggungi Sakura tanpa berkutik.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai teman? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberiku jawaban atas pernyataanku yang aku yakin masih kau ingat dengan jelas? Kenapa kau selalu diam saja? Kenapa kau tidak pernah tersenyum kepadaku selain senyuman mengejek yang pernah kau berikan itu? Sebegitu menyebalkannyakah aku?" jerit Sakura keras-keras dalam satu kali nafas.

Sasuke yang ditanyai, tersenyum kecil dan memejamkan matanya, ia pantas mendapatkan amarah dan kebencian Sakura.

Lalu Sakura terengah-engah, namun dia tidak berhenti. "Kau tidak mengerti betapa aku berharap aku bisa melupakanmu begitu saja! Kau tidak mengerti sudah berapa banyak air mata yang kuhabiskan untuk seseorang seperti kau yang bahkan pernah memikirkanku pun tidak! Kau tidak mengerti betapa aku selalu berharap aku bisa menyukai orang lain saja!"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar pernyataan yang satu ini. Ia memutar balikkan tubuhnya dan menatap seorang wanita—bukan gadis, namun wanita yang menatapnya marah dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Kau membuatku tertidur hari itu setelah mengucapkan 'Terima Kasih' yang sampai sekarang masih tidak bisa kupahami, lalu kita bertemu sekitar tiga tahun setelahnya dan kau bahkan tidak ingin repot-repot melirikku, kau bahkan berniat untuk membunuhku tanpa segan-segan saat itu, kau tidak pernah terlihat keberatan untuk membunuhku sama sekali, Sasuke!" Sakura melepaskan embel-embelnya, menandakan bahwa ia memang marah. "Dan pernahkan aku mendengar sekedar perminta maafan yang sederhana darimu? Tidak!" teriak Sakura, terlihat jelas bahwa ia marah dengan seluruh kejadian ini.

Perasaan bersalah langsung membanjiri seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Jujur, ia lupa akan hal itu.

"Hanya karena dulu aku bersedia melakukan apapun demi kau, Sasuke, jangan harap aku masih perempuan yang sama seperti dulu. Aku sudah tumbuh dan aku memiliki pendirian sendiri, aku bukan lagi kunoichi lemah yang harus selalu dilindungi. Aku bukan lagi beban untukmu," tukas Sakura. "Jadi kalau kau menghindariku karena aku lemah ataupun beban bagimu, kau benar-benar keterlaluan."

Sasuke berjalan perlahan ke depan Sakura, dan menyisakan sekitar jarak empat meter diantara mereka. Sasuke ingat dengan jelas seluruh pertanyaan Sakura tadi, dan ia akan mengalahkan seluruh argumen Sakura itu sampai ia kehabisan kata-kata. Kepada yang ia sayangi maupun tidak, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kalah.

Ketika Sasuke sampai di depan Sakura, Sakura mendelik kepadanya dengan sorot mata yang menantang. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir, namun bekasnya masih terlihat jelas. "Kau tidak tahu betapa menyakitkan bagiku untuk terus menerus melihat punggungmu," desis Sakura.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan, lalu membukanya lagi. "Aku tidak akan berkata kau menyebalkan kali ini." Sasuke berucap tenang.

Sakura tetap mempertahankan wajah marahnya. Tangannya bersilang didepan dadanya, menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dulu aku hanya bocah yang berambisi untuk membunuh Itachi karena aku tidak mengerti apa-apa, dan demi membunuhnya, aku membutuhkan kekuatan, yang hanya bisa kudapatkan jika aku pergi ke tempat Orochimaru," tutur Sasuke. "Tiap harinya aku ditemani oleh keinginan untuk menjadi lebih kuat demi membunuhnya, aku terlalu fokus akan balas dendam sampai aku tidak lagi merasa kesenanganku penting karena memang aku akan baru benar-benar merasa senang jika Itachi mati."

Sakura menunduk, menolak untuk bertemu dengan mata hitam Sasuke.

"Yang tidak kuketahui adalah Itachi ternyata menyayangiku. Aku membuang seluruh masa kecilku yang menyenangkan demi membunuh satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih tersisa. Setelah itu aku tidak lagi berpikir, aku hanya ingin membalas dendam. Aku tidak berpikir kepada siapa aku menyerang, hanya tentang bagaimana aku bisa membuat Konoha merasa bertanggung jawab atas kematiannya."

Sakura mengangguk perlahan, ia tahu cerita tentang Itachi, Naruto sudah menceritakannya atas izin Sasuke.

Perlahan kemarahan Sakura menguap, kemarahannya ia toleransi begitu Sasuke mulai menjelaskan apapun itu yang perlu ia jelaskan kepadanya.

"Aku sendirian saat itu, aku lupa bahwa Naruto dan kau, bahkan Kakashi masih menunggu kepulanganku. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah... entahlah, aku terlalu kacau saat itu. Mungkin menderita."

"Kau kesepian." Sakura bergumam.

"Benar, aku kesepian, tidak ada pegangan untuk hidup."

"Kau tidak kesepian sendirian, Sasuke...kun." Sakura mendongak dan memandang mata Sasuke. Emosinya tidak bisa ditebak. "Kau tidak pernah kesepian sendirian. Aku pernah bilang kan? Aku punya keluarga dan teman-teman, tapi kalau Sasuke-kun tidak ada, bagiku..." Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, "Sama saja dengan kesepian."

Sasuke mengangguk, sedikit kagum akan betapa tangguhnya Sakura saat ini. "Setelah itu aku kembali ke Konoha dan tidak terpikirkan olehku bahwa kau akan memaafkanku begitu saja, kukira kau akan marah padaku. Tapi sebaliknya, walaupun kau menjauh dan tidak membuntutiku lagi, kau tetap tersenyum padaku."

"Aku tidak bisa marah padamu, karena aku sesungguhnya dari awal tidak pernah membencimu," ucap Sakura, suaranya tidak terkesan hangat, namun juga tidak dingin.

"Dan karena itulah aku berterima kasih kepadamu saat itu." Sasuke berkata dengan wajah tanpa emosinya yang biasa. "Karena sedingin apapun sikapku, kau selalu memiliki berbagai cara untuk mengingatkanku bahwa sampai sekarang pun masih ada yang peduli padaku."

Sakura menarik nafas perlahan, perasaannya aneh. Aneh dalam arti bagus.

"Kau menjadi peganganku untuk kembali, sebagai pengingat bahwa masih ada yang peduli."

"Aku bukan satu-satunya," ucap Sakura cepat. "Naruto jauh lebih menyayangimu, dia menganggapmu sebagai saudara."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, sangat kecil. "Aku memang mengandalkan dia untuk menyeret kembali tubuhku ke Konoha, tapi keinginanku untuk kembali kepadamu jauh lebih besar. Tentu saja akhirnya kemarahanku mengalahkan keinginan itu."

Sakura memandanginya sebentar, lalu ia angkat bicara, "Aku tidak mengerti."

Sakura mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa Sasuke ingin kembali kepadanya?

"Begini, kenapa kau ingin aku kembali?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha membuat Sakura mengerti.

Sakura berpikir sebentar, memilih kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan secara hati-hati. "Karena kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku. Bagi kami semua, bagi aku, Naruto, dan guru Kakashi, kau adalah seseorang yang berharga bagi kami, dan kehidupan kami setelah kau pergi terasa tidak lengkap."

Jadi kesimpulannya, Sakura ingin ia kembali bukan karena ia masih menyukainya. Sasuke tertunduk sebentar, lalu mengangkat kepalanya lagi, tidak yakin apakah ia masih berminat tinggal di Konoha lebih lama lagi.

"Apakah kau..." Sasuke angkat bicara, benar-benar penasaran akan hubungan Sakura dengan Naruto, namun tiba-tiba ia menggeleng, "lupakan."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya heran, dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke gelisah, Sakura harus menahan rasa gelinya sedikit. "Katakan saja, aku berjanji akan menjawab dengan jujur."

Sasuke mendelik kepadanya dan mengatakan dengan dingin, "Tidak."

"Sasuke-kun, katakan." Sakura menatap balik kepadanya dengan sama tajamnya.

Sasuke terdiam diperintah seperti itu oleh Sakura. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah ia harus bersyukur atau mengeluh karena Sakura sekarang sudah tidak ragu-ragu lagi padanya. Sasuke duduk di bangku yang tadi dengan kesal sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Menurutnya, menanyakan hal seperti itu bisa meruntuhkan _image_ nya sebagai Shinobi kuat yang dingin. Bukan berarti Sasuke peduli, namun tetap saja menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu bukanlah sifatnya.

Sakura kembali duduk disebelah Sasuke dengan sedikit puas. "Baik, jadi ini tentang apa?" tanyanya perlahan, berusaha membuatnya bicara. Sakura sendiri terlihat geli melihat rasa malu Sasuke.

"Naruto," jawab Sasuke singkat, suaranya tegas, namun wajahnya masih ia tutupi. Ia berharap setidaknya mukanya tidak memerah atau apa.

Sakura mengangguk, namun merasa sedikit bingung juga. Barusan Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sakura, ia ingat jelas. Namun kenapa sekarang malah Naruto?

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sakura lagi, berusaha melihat wajah Sasuke yang tertutupi.

Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya, namun ia berusaha membuang muka agar Sakura tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini—yang tentu saja gagal.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Apakah Naruto mengganggumu? Dia kan memang seperti itu, kau sendiri pasti tahu dia itu jahil," tawa Sakura.

Sasuke makin tidak tahan. Kenapa kalau membicarakan Naruto, Sakura bisa tertawa seperti itu?

"Bukan," sergah Sasuke kasar, yang dengan seketika meredupkan tawa Sakura. "Apa hubunganu dengannya?" tanyanya spontan tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura terkejut bukan main. "Maaf?"

"Si Naruto itu, apakah akhirnya dia mengajakmu berkencan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan jelas dengan raut muka menahan malu. Oh, dan harga diri, tentunya.

Sakura mengedip sekali, lalu mengedip lagi, lalu raut wajahnya menjadi dongkol bukan main. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu ia berteriak kepadanya bahwa ia berharap bisa menyukai orang lain saja, apakah dia tidak paham?" Kau kan sudah lihat dengan kedua matamu sendiri adegan Naruto berciuman dengan Hinata setelah perang selesai."

Apa-apaan ini? Sakura sudah menuturkan dengan jelas beberapa tahun yang lalu bahwa ia menyukainya. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar tidak mendengarkan perkataannya sampai ia bisa bertanya seperti itu? Jadi air mata dan keberanian yang sudah ia habiskan untuk pangeran Uchiha itu terbuang sia-sia?

"Berarti Sai, apakah dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu dan sekarang kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke mulai memperhitungkan berbagai kemungkinan akan pertarungan untuk memperebutkan Sakura dengan berbagai macam pria yang muncul di kepalanya.

Sakura langsung menggeleng, "Sasuke-kun, aku bisa digiling Ino seandainya itu terjadi."

Sasuke berpikir sebentar, benar juga, ia melihat Sai kemarin menghampiri Ino di toko bunganya, membantunya menata ulang tokonya yang berantakan akibat perang. Jangan-jangan...

"Gaara? Kau jatuh cinta pada cerpelai itu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu?" Sakura bertanya balik, benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ia merasa sedikit... senang. Apakah Sasuke cemburu?

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Berarti iya? Kau suka dengan Gaara?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!"

"...Kakashi?"

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura tidak percaya. Mana mungkin Sakura menyukai Kakashi? Sakura jujur tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke malah bertanya kepada siapa dia jatuh cinta. Memangnya belum cukup jelas?

Sasuke memandang raut wajah Sakura, masih berusaha menebak. Lalu Sasuke tiba-tiba ingat pria menjijikkan yang menyukai Sakura itu. "Masa kau suka dengan Rock Lee?" tanyanya dengan suara jijik.

Sakura menggeleng keras, "Tidak." Setelah ia memastikan Sasuke sedang menatapnya, Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Mata hijaunya menyipit dan tinggal segaris. "Apakah ada alasan jelas mengapa kau bertanya itu semua?"

"Hn," jawabnya singkat. "Kau sudah tidak menyukaiku, aku hanya penasaran siapa yang bisa membuatmu melupakan aku." Sasuke membuang muka, wajahnya akhirnya memerah juga.

Sakura terdiam. Jadi Sasuke berpikir Sakura sudah _move on _ke orang lain, dan fakta ini mengganggu Sasuke. Berarti... Sakura punya harapan kan? Tapi tetap saja ia kesal, sebegitu lamanya ia menangisi Sasuke, yang ditangisi malah berpikir Sakura sudah tidak peduli lagi kepadanya.

"Kau tidak pernah benar-benar mendengarkan kata-kataku ya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada santai. "Kenapa juga kau bisa berpikir aku sudah tidak menyukaimu?"

Sasuke menoleh, melupakan wajah datarnya. "Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke dengan polos.

Sakura membuang muka sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Sasuke seketika itu juga segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk lenyap dari Konoha untuk selama-lamanya.

"Aku memohon kepadamu untuk tinggal, tapi kau tetap pergi hari itu." Sakura angkat bicara, seluruh rasa humornya yang tadi ada langsung lenyap diantara mereka. "Aku menganggap itu sebagai penolakan, aku tidak mengerti apapun saat itu. Aku dengan egoisnya memohon kepada Naruto untuk membawamu kembali, padahal aku tahu dia merasa tersiksa akan permohonan yang kubebankan kepadanya."

"Dia sudah tidak merasa tersiksa." Sasuke berkomentar.

"Benar, akhirnya dia membuka hatinya untuk Hinata dan hanya melihatku sebagai adik." Sakura menyetujuinya. "Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menderita karena telah membebankan hal yang berat kepadanya."

Sakura menunduk dan memeluk kedua lututnya lagi. "Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melupakanmu. Naruto selalu ada untukku, dan dia pasti sekarang bersyukur aku tidak pernah menyukainya seperti aku menyukaimu, tapi kau tidak ada. Ternyata yang kubutuhkan adalah cahaya mu, bukan mentari terang seperti Naruto. Aku hanya membutuhkan cahayamu yang redup seperti bulan. Menyinari, namun tidak berlebihan."

Sasuke diam mendengarkan.

"Entah apa pengaruhnya bagimu, tapi jika kau sebegitunya ingin tahu, aku masih suka Sasuke-kun kok. Aku malah sekarang mencintaimu." Sakura berkata dengan santainya.

Deg.

Sasuke membuang mukanya lagi yang memerah. "Tentu saja berpengaruh, bodoh," gerutu Sasuke.

"Hmmm?" gumam Sakura tidak jelas, dia tidak memperhatikan Sasuke, dia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan pohon yang berada di depannya.

"Dan siapa bilang aku tidak menyukaimu?" Sasuke berkata keras. "Aku dari awal sudah mencintaimu, baka."

Sakura tersentak. Ia yakin telinganya tidak salah dengar. "Aaa..." Sakura membuka mulutnya, namun wajahnya memerah dan tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya kepada Sakura, menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu.

"T-Tapi kau tidak pernah berkata apapun!" Ucap Sakura terbata, "K-Kau juga tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa kau tertarik!"

"Saat itu memang perlu. Kau kira aku ingin mengencanimu hanya untuk meninggalkanmu beberapa bulan berikutnya?" Sasuke bertanya sinis.

Sakura tersentak lagi, membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya jika itu memang terjadi.

"Memang sulit, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Demi kau juga." Sasuke melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih ringan dan santai. "Tapi sekarang keadaan berubah, sudah tidak ada lagi dendam yang ingin kubalaskan. Aku bisa bersantai, aku tidak perlu lagi membunuh orang, aku tidak harus berkonsentrasi untuk menjadi lebih kuat demi membunuh seseorang."

Sakura benar-benar memandangi Sasuke, matanya membulat tidak percaya. Hatinya yang pernah _mati_ mulai berdetak dengan kencang. Betapa Sakura merindukan perasaan ini.

"Jadi...?" tanya Sakura, matanya sudah berbinar penuh harap. Rasanya jika Sasuke adalah Naruto, Sakura pasti sudah memeluknya kegirangan.

"Jadi sekarang aku bisa menerima perasaanmu dengan tenang." Mata Sakura meredup seketika. Hanya itukah?

Lalu Sasuke tertawa—benar-benar tertawa—melihat ekspresi kecewa Sakura. "Dan sekarang aku pun dengan tenangnya bisa mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku juga mencintaimu."

Baik, awalnya Sasuke memang berniat untuk mengalahkan seluruh argumen Sakura, namun Sakura sama sekali tidak mengikuti skenario yang telah ia buat di dalam kepalanya.

Sakura langsung berdiri dan memeluk Sasuke seerat mungkin. Air mata bahagia mengalir turun dari matanya sambil memeluk Sasuke yang sedikit memerah. "Jangan pernah pergi lagi. Kalau perlu jika kau berencana ingin meninggalkan Konoha, akan kuikat kau di pohon sampai kau mengurungkan niatmu untuk pergi." Sakura berbisik.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan balas memeluk Sakura. "Dasar, kau memang menyebalkan, Sakura."

Dan mereka menetap dalam posisi seperti itu sampai matahari bersinar, tidak peduli dengan orang yang akan menemukan mereka. Yang mereka tahu adalah bahwa mereka paginya terbangun di kursi yang sama, namun yang membuat Sakura paling senang adalah, kali ini ia tidak terbangun sendirian. Sasuke berada di kedua lengannya, dia tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

Dia tidak akan lagi merasa kesepian.

.

.

.

_The End._

* * *

Yeeey jadi~ Hahaha...

Any comments? Kritik yang mendukung juga diterima, silakan!


End file.
